From his blood and tears
by Booksurfer1500
Summary: When Harry breaks his picture frame that held his parents picture, his blood unlocks a spell that brings them back. This story is about Harrys sister that he finds out about and draco malfoy.
1. the picture

Disclamer: I don't own this, because if i was j.k. Rowling, i wouldn't be writing on here now would i?

This is my first HP story on fanfiction so be kind. This takes place after Harry's 4th year, because I don't like the 5th (the 6th was okay) and don't want to change the story in my head, which i would do if i had harry in his 7th year. Harry is going into his 5th year at the beginning of this story! THANKS!

Violet

'This is the last time!' Harry thought, as he watched his Uncle scream at him. He wasn't hearing the words, because he had gotten rather good at ignoring his Uncle Vernon. Harry wasn't even sure what he was supposed to be in trouble for! All he knew was that he had to get out of there! Uncle Vernon's face was turning purple, and Aunt Petunia had to take him into the kitchen, away from Harry to calm him down. Harry wanted to leave so bad, and didn't care that Voldomort could be standing right outside his door, he just had to leave!

Harry went upstairs to his room, and threw all his things into his trunk. Harry turned to grab his broom, and almost cried when his arm hit his favorite picture of his parents, and the frame fell and broke. He nelt to pic up the pieces, and cut his finger on a shard of glass. A few drops of his blood, and a single tear fell on to the white back of the picture, and curvy writin words began to appear, writin in his blood. He picked up the picture and read, 'BY THE BLOOD AND TEARS OF THE SON, THE PARENTS SHALL RETURN' Harry droped the photo as is became burning hot, and smoke began to come off of it. He jumped back, as two ghost like figures appeared out of the smoke, after a few seconds, the figures features began to become clearer, and after 30 seconds, they no longer looked like pale ghosts, but living beings, and not just any living being, but Harry's parents! Harry stood in shock, and watched, as his mother's legs buckled under her, and his father, held Harry's mum up, even though he could barely stand himself.

"What just happened?" Lilly asked, breaking the silence. She first looked at Harry, then, as she looked around her, at the room, that was filled with Dudleys old broken toys, Harry's old, and to big cloths, and a few chocholate frog boxes, she began to look confused and frightend.

James grabbed his wand, and pointed it at Harry, "Where have you taken us?" Harry looked at his father's wand, and felt all the blood leave his face.

"I don't know what your talking about! I didn't take you anywhere! Are you..." He took a deep breath, and said, "Are you really James and Lilly? Or am I just dreaming?" He hoped with all his heart, that this was not a dream, and that they were really his parents, and that they were alive.

"Before I answer that, you should tell me who you are. You arn't exactly in the position to be asking questions." James said, his wand still pointed at Harry.

"Your the one in my room!" Harry said.

"And I'm the one with the wand! So answer the question, WHO ARE YOU!" James asked.

"James... Don't yell at him... You can tell he's scared. He's oveously not a death eater." Lilly said. "OH my god! We have to find Harry!" Lilly cried.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said.

Lilly gave a little shreak, and said, "That's not possible, my Harry's a baby."

"Your Harry was a baby 14 years ago." Harry said. "I don't understand. How are you here? Your dead."

"What are you talking about! I am not dead! And you are not Harry! Where is my son?" James yelled. Harry could hear the Durslys down stairs, and knew that they would be either cowering in a corner, or about to come up stairs.

"I'm not lieing!" Harry said. "You've been dead for 14 years! I cut my finger and my blood got onto the picture of you, and you showed up!"

Lilly had gained some of here strengh, and was able to walk over to Harry, "Lilly stay away from him! He could be dangerous!" But Lilly ignored her husband, and looked into her son's eyes. Her motherly instincts told her that this was her son, and tears filled her eyes, "Oh my Harry." She held her son in her arms, and for the first time in nearly 14 years. After 10 min. of arguing, James was convinced that Harry really was his son. Harry didn't go into detail, but told his parents what had been happening these past years.

"What do you mean Sirius was in Askaban (sp?)!" Only after Lilly calmed James down, and Harry had told his parents more of what had been going on, did James apparated, and Lilly did side-along apparation with Harry to the Borrow, where they sent an owl to Dumbledore, and Sirius.

The Weasly's were more than suprised when Harry explained what had happened with the picture, and his parents coming back from the dead. He had just finished telling them about James's reaction to Sirius once being in Askaban, when Dumbledore arrived.


	2. Tally

Disclamer: as I said before, I don't own Rowlings Charectors.

This chapter is dedicated to _'Lilly's Lil Sis' _since she was the first to review.

please send me a message if you like my story!

If Harry hadn't been so happy about his parents coming back, he might have gotten annoyed from having to repeat the tale to Dumbledore, then Sirius, who looked almost as happy as Harry that James was back, after he arrived on Buckbeak. Harry was sitting on the Weasly's couch, inbetween his parents, when Lilly asked a question, "Were's Tally?"

Sirius looked down at the floor, and Dumbledore look grief strickin, while Mr. Weasly's face became white as the blood from his face drained, and his wife let out a sob. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and said, "We never were able to find her at Godric Hollow."

"She wasn't at Godric Hollow." James said, and you could hear the fear in his voice. "We left her with Rachelle Smith, her godmother, so she wouldn't be in danger if she got sick again."

"Wait. Who's Tally?" Harry asked, looking at his Mum.

"Your sister." (A/N Harry was 14 months when he got attacked by Voldie okay?) Lilly said, "We were to scared to let her live at Godric Hollow, because she needed frequent trips to the hospital, because she was always sick." Lilly then turned to Sirius and Dumbledore, and like a lioness said, "You mean that you never even looked outside of Godric Hollow for Tally? That you just left her at Rachelle's all this time?" She stood up, and James had to grab her to keep her from hitting Sirius.

"We thought she was dead! It's not my fault that I didn't know that she was with Rachelle! I was blind with anger when I reached Godric Hollow, and Hadgrid was crying so hard that he wasn't thinking strait." Sirius said.

"What about you Dumbledore? Didn't you notice when her letter got sent for her to join Hogwarts? She's been on the list since the day she was born! Didn't you see?" Lilly asked, in a voice that made Dumbldore visably flinch.

"When a future student moves to a different country, there name leaves our list, and goes on to the list for the Magical school closest to where they are living." Dumbledore said, "Names also disapear when someone dies. I just thought she was dead."

"We have to go to Rachelles and get Tally right now." Lilly said, shaking with rage, from the fact that no one had gone to get her daughter.

"Lilly I don't think that it would be that good of an idea if you went. Your stressed out, and need to calm down." James said.

"Calm down?" Lilly said in an anything but calm voice, "I AM CALM! I just want to see my daughter, and I want to see her NOW!" Lilly was about to try to apparate, when James grabbed her, forcing her to stay put. "James Harold Potter! If you don't let me go right this instint..."

"I realise that you are upset Lilly, and that you want to see Tally, but you need to calm down. Sirius and I will go and get Tally, while you stay with Harry, he needs you right now." James said.

Lilly looked like she was considering this option, mostly because of the Harry needing her part. "But Sirius can't be in public! They have dementors after him, and if they find him, they will suck out his soul!" Harry said, reminding his father of that annoying little detail (A/N little detail... right!).

"How 'bout this Lilly, you, Harry, and I will go to the Ministrys building, and explain to them what's going on, and get the warrent for Sirius taken away, then we can go get Tally." James said.

"How about I go get Tally, while you are talking to the Ministry?" Lilly asked.

"Because I don't want you to apparate all the way to America. You know that it's extreamly dangerous for people to apparate across that must land and water! We can all go by plane tommorrow, after Sirius is cleared!" James said.

Lilly didn't seem to like this idea, but agreed anyways, and the three Potters left to go to the Ministry's building.


	3. the Ministry

Disclaimer: I don't own the charectors you recognize, cries cause I don't own Draco

TO MY REVIEWERS

to Harlee: I got the name from a book about this girl who got kidnapped. I read it like 3 years ago.

to Flower123: I'm so glad that you like my story!

to CurrentlyCrazy: I'm sorry, i had to get off, or I would have posted more. I'm glad that you liked how Harry's parents came back, I don't know how or where I got the idea. LOL.

This chapter is dedicated to my friend who wishes to remain anonymous, because she had to go a whole day without talking about her beloved Snape, to prove that she isn't obsessed with him.

Chapter 3!

Harry couldn't stop thinking about his _sister_ while he was out side the Ministers office waiting for his parents to get out of the office, so they could go back to the Weaslys, where they would be staying till the potters got one of there many houses fixed enough for human inhabitance. Many of the houses had not seen a human in over a decade. Of course the houses had house elfs, but no one knew how they would have reacted to 14 years of being without a Master.

Harry couldn't believe that no one had told him about Tally. Shouldn't Sirius have said something, or Dumbledore, or even Hagrid. Harry had learned from his Mum while they had been waiting for the Minister to get ready to see them, that only the members of a group of people that fought Voldemort, and death eaters called, the Order of the Peonix, (A/N remember he doesn't know about them yet) had know about Tally's birth, so that she would be safe from Voldemort. Tally had been born a month early, and had been a sick baby, the doctors hadn't expected her to live a week after being born, but she had survived. She had been only four months old when Lily and James had died.

The Minister's office door opened, and out stepped Harry's parents, and they walked to the door, so that they could apparate back to the Weaslys. "What did he say about Sirius?" Harry asked, as they passed multiple doors, that lead to different departments of the Ministry.

James gave a sigh, "He wasn't very happy about it. But I got him to put a notice in the Daily Prophet." He put his arm around his son, and held his wife's hand. "By tomorrow, all the wizarding world will know that Sirius Black is a free man."

"What about Peter Pettigrew?" Harry asked, with a yawn.

"He will be considered a runaway prisoner. The dementors to be searching for him." Lily said, "And tomorrow's paper will also be announcing that your father and I are back."

Lily first apparated, and then James did side-along apparation with Harry. When they got back to the Borrow, Lily saw Harry yawn, and the motherly instincts came on in a flash. "You are going to bed Harry." Lily said.

"But it's only 11." Harry complained.

"Harold James Potter! If your not in that bed in 15 min. no quidditch for a week." Lily said.

"Lily you can not take quidditch from a Potter!" James said.

"Yeah Lily! That's like taking Hogwarts from Dumbledore." Sirius said from the couch.

"Harry has been threw to much today, and he is going to go to bed now." Lily said in a motherly voice. "You are not his Mother James, and nether are you Sirius. I am, so I know what's best for Harry."

So 12 min. later, Harry and Ron were getting into there beds in Ron's room, when Lily came in. If Molly Weasly had wanted to tuck Ron into bed, and kiss his forehead, Ron would have gone ballistic, but Harry didn't mind his own Mum kissing his forehead, and tucking him in. He had missed so many things in his childhood, and would take anything offered by his parents, even if it would have flustered, or annoyed most boys his age.

The last thought on Harry's mind before he fell asleep was that he hoped this wasn't a dream.


	4. breakfast at the burrow

Disclamer: I do not own HP. I repeat... I do not own HP.

Thanks to flower123, Guinevere Weasley-Malfoy, and Lauren.M.Black for reviewing... and now on the chapter 4!

The second Harry awoke, he jumped out of bed, not even bothering to grab a bath robe, and ran upstairs to Percy's room. Percy had bunked with the twins so that Harry's parents would have a room to themselves. Harry had to prove to himself that his parents were really back, and that yesterday had not just been a dream. Harry opened the door, but saw the room empty of people.

The smile on Harry's face left immediately, as he sunk to his knees by the door. The room was empty. It didn't even look slept it. It couldn't be true! He had seen them! He could remember everything that his parents had said yesterday! Harry was about to cry when Ginny came up behind him.

"What are you doing Harry?" She asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"They were here." He insisted, "I know they were! I can't be going crazy!"

"Your not crazy Harry! Your parents are down stairs. Your dad wanted to wake you up when he got up, but your Mum and my Mum told him not to." Ginny said. "I was coming to wake you and Ron up for breakfast, when you ran upstairs."

The smile was yet again on Harry's face, and he stood up. "I thought that it might have been a dream when I didn't see them in here."

Ginny laughed. "Of course it wasn't a dream. Fate could never be that unkind to you. This might be fates way of saying sorry for taking your parents away."

Harry soon left Ginny, and went down stairs, taking two steps at a time. James was talking on the Weasly's phone, and Lily and Molly were making breakfast. Arther Weasly, and Fred and George had left to go buy supplies for there inventions. Sirius was looking at the newspaper, where on the front page the head lines said, '**BLACK WRONGLY ACCUSED, PETTIGREW ON THE RUN!**' There was a picture of Peter Pettigrew, that the Ministry had spelled to show what he now looked like.

James slammed down the phone two seconds after Harry came into the room. "What's the matter Prongs?" Sirius asked, looking up from the paper.

"Rachelle's moved, and she didn't leave a forwarding adress. We'll have to use the Ministrys Search Department." James said, sitting down at the table, and putting his head in his hands.

Lily looked sad, not that you could blame her. The Search Department was known for dragging there feet. Sometimes taking 5 days to do something that they could have done in 5 min. Lily had wanted her daughter with her. She missed her little girl. She didn't even know what her daughter now looked like.

"It's not like you can expect Rachelle not to move. She never liked staying in a place more than a few years." Sirius said, taking a sip of his tea.

Lily's eyes filled with tears. "We will go to the Search Department after breakfast." She said right as Ron and Ginny came down the stairs.


	5. The Search Department

Disclamer: I do not own harry potter and i hate my computer

To the reviewers: I will not be answering the messages today because my junk computer just deleted an hours worth of writing. Please understand why I am not going to take the time to rewrite my half a page worth of repleys. gives golden snich shaped cookies to reviewers

Chapter 5

The Search Department was located in the back corner of the Ministry. When you walked inside of the building, you could feel the amount of fresh oxygen leave the air. The room was dusty, and smelt like the Quidditch locker room after a game. The room held two desks. At one sat a elderly witch who looked like she hadn't seen daylight in half a century, and at the other sat a boy that Harry recognized from Hogwarts. He had been 7th year Ravenclaw, the year before, and Harry couldn't remember the teenagers name.

Lily went up to the woman, who squeeked when she recognized the Potters. "Could you please get the file of Rachelle Smith for me..." She looked at the womans name plate, "Mrs. Kingston?"

"Well I don't know if I can do that... It's against protical to just hand out the files to just any witch or wizard that comes in here." The woman said.

"Oh..." Lily said, putting on a sad face, and acting like she was about to cry.

"Well... I guess... Since your such important people and all..." The Witch said... "But you won't tell the Minister will you?"

"No of course not." James said, giving the old witch a smile that made 99.9 of the female population melt.

"All right." She said, turning to the 17 year old, "Terry. Go get Rachelle Smith's file." The brunnette got up and went into a backroom, and came back 10 miniutes later carrying 13 files. Lily and James searched through till they found the right Rachelle Smith file.

Inside the file was a picture of a blond haired woman that looked like a model. There was also her wand information, school records, birth records, and information on her job and houses.

Harry watched as his mother wrote down some of the information on a piece of paper the Mrs.Kingston had given her, and soon the Potters were on there way back to the Burrow. "Where is she?" Harry asked.

"In America. In a city called Los Angeles." Lily said.


	6. Letters and Howlers

Disclamer: I

I do

I do not

I do not own

I do not own harry

I do not own harry potter.

to **flower123**: Finally they found out! lol!

This chapter is dedicated to **FLOWER123**!

Chapter 6

"Los Angeles?" Harry asked.

"Sirius and I went there once. It's full of muggles." James said.

"You've been to America?" Lily asked. "Why didn't I know that?"

"Because we went before you and I were dating." James said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "So?" Lily said. "I'll go call the airport the second we get back to the Burrow."

While Lily was on the phone ordering tickets to Los Angeles, a small pale gray owl flew in threw the Burrows open window, landing right in the middle of Sirius's lap. It gave a crazed hoot, and promptly fell over. "I can't believe she still has the same owl!" Sirius said, taking the letter off of the owls leg, and setting the owl on the table, then carefully pulled off the howler on the owls other leg.

Ginny filled a small bowl with water for the owl, and Harry got a hand full of Hedwigs food for the owl that looked half dead.

The letter was addressed to James, and Lily. While the howler was addressed to Sirius. "Open it Sirius! Don't wait!" James said when Sirius hesitated.

Sirius opened the blood red howler, and dropped it on the Weasly's kitchen table. The loud voice of Rachelle Smith filled the kitchen, "Sirius Black! How dare you! You had no excuse for not contacting me! You escaped Azkaban over two years ago, and have yet to contact me! If I ever lay my eyes on you again, do not believe that I will refrain my self from cutting your eyes out with my own bare hands! I have waited two years for my husband to show up, and you didn't! And don't even think about showing up now!"

Now that the howlers purpose had been fulfilled, it lit it's self on fire, leaving a scorch mark on the table.

'_Sirius was married?_' Harry thought to him self. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the twins were staring at Sirius, who looked like he was in shock.

James quickly tore open the letter adressed to Lily and himself. Lily finished buying the tickets on the phone, then looked at the letter with James. "Thank god! Tally is safe." Lily said, sinking onto the chair inbetween Harry and Sirius.


	7. Los Angeles Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Thanks to Flower123 for reviewing, and to AnonymousMarauder for the spelling of Azkaban! Thanks so much! I didn't have the books with me, so I couldn't look it up!

Now on the story!

Chapter 7

Mean while in Los Angeles….

"Duck!" Nina Rider yelled.

Tally did as her best friend instructed, barley getting out of the way of the blugger, that had been aimed at her head. Tally, Nina, and Jesse Mandrel (a cousin of Sirius) were practicing Quidditch moves. Tally was a beater, Nina a chaser, and Jesse a seeker. They were playing with some of the neighborhood kids, ranging from the ages nine to eighteen.

Tally was starting to regret allowing Daniel Henderson to practice with them. He was known for playing rough and sometimes even dirty, so that his team would win. He had seemed to have targeted Tally as his prime enemy, and kept aiming all the bluggers that came his way at her head.

Seeing that his blugger had missed its target, Daniel decided to use his body to knock Tally off her broom. Tally's old clean sweep, was nothing compared to Daniel's Firebolt. He plowed right into her, and she felt her body leave the broom. She fell thirteen feet, and landed with a sickening thud.

"Tally!" Nina yelled, flying down to her best friend. "Don't move." She said, landing.

"Does anything hurt?" Jesse asked, landing beside Nina.

Tally gave a small laugh. "I just fell over ten feet Jesse. How do you think I feel?"

Jesse rolled his eyes, and muttered something that sounded like, "Always a comedian."

"Do you think anything is broken?" Nina asked.

"My arm really hurts." Tally said, sitting up with the help of Jesse. The other kids had crowded around. "But it's not broken." She said grimacing as she moved her fingers.

Jesse helped Tally up, and Nina helped Tally limp home, while Jesse gave Daniel a thorough pounding.


	8. Airports and Walls of Water

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

**To the Reviewers: **

**KDPunk: **The Romance comes in when the potters go to Diagon Ally, which is in about 1 or 2 chapters.

**Harry-an-Ginny:** (cool name) She is younger than harry.

**Time and Fate: **I guess that was a compliment? LOL.

**Flower123:** Finally that answer is answered (that can't be good English) in this chapter.

**RavensCave:** (cool name) I make them short cause I don't have much time on the computer, and from past experience, readers like shorter chapters, if it means I can update more often. There looks will be explained more in this chapter. Thanks for the Review!

**Lauren.M.Black: **Here's your update.

Now on with chapter... 8! (I had to go look and see what chapter was next LOL)

When Lily, James, and Harry arrived at the Los Angeles airport, they saw no one waiting for them. "Are you sure that you gave her the right time, James?" Lily asked, as she looked out into the crowd.

"I told her 8 pm!" James insisted, dropping his carry on.

"James! It's 6 am here!" Lily said. "There's a time change!"

"A what?" James asked.

"The time changes depending on where you are located in the world." Lily said, rolling her eyes at her husband.

"You don't know about time zones?" Harry asked, looking at his father like he was a complete idiot.

"It must be a muggle thing. They don't exactly teach us about 'Time Zones'." James said.

"It's an everyone thing James." Lily said. "What's Rachelle's number? I'll give her a ring." James pulled the crumpled letter out of his pocket, and handed it to his wife. She took it, and went over to a pay phone, put in a few quarters, and dialed the number that was at the bottom of the letter.

_**Lily's POV**_

The phone rang twice before I heard Rachelle's cheerful voice on the other end of the line. "Hey Rachelle! It's Lily, there's been a mix up. James forgot about the time zones, and we're here now." I said.

"I'll be right there Lil's." My best friend said.

"You sure? We could just get a taxi if you tell me your address." I said. She may be my best friend, but I don't want her to go through any trouble just to come and get Harry, James, and me.

"It'll be no problem. I'll be there in 30 minutes." Rachelle says, and I hang up the pay phone. I never understood how Rachelle could always be so perky in the morning.

_**No one's POV**_

Thirty minutes later, a bright pink Jeep drove up to the pick up area of the Los Angeles airport. In the drivers seat sat Rachelle Smith. (A/N If your wondering how Sirius could be married to her if she has a different last name, it's cause she kept her maiden name) Her beach blond hair, that was in a perfect pony tail, had a few gray hairs in it. Behind her big white and black sunglasses, her brown eyes twinkled, in only the way a descendant of Dumbledore's could. She had on a pair of black shorts, and a white tank top, that showed off her Californian sun tan, and her lion tattoo on her left shoulder blade. She wore black flip flops, and had a gold ring on her left ring finger. The ring had the Black family crest, and had been the ring that Sirius had given her as her wedding ring.

Rachelle jumped out of her jeep, shouting. "Hey Lil's! James what's up? And you must be Harry." She first hugged her best friend Lily, then James, and finally Harry. She was taller than all the potters, and when she hugged Harry she whispered in his ear, "Tally's really excited but nervous about meeting you!" Which helped calm Harry's nerves. "You can call me Aunt Rachelle if you want. Or just Rachelle if that's more comfortable." Rachelle said, helping the potters put there bags into the jeep. The climbed in with Lily and Harry in the back, and James in the passenger seat.

Soon they were on the highway, and making there way to Star Estates, where Rachelle and Tally's town house was. "Tally was asleep when I left, so I didn't wake her up. There wouldn't be enough room for five people in the Jeep anyways." Rachelle explained. They were pulling up to the driveway of town house number 13 when a small red head girl came screaming out of the town house, followed by a tall Native American girl, and a big black haired brown eyed boy. They were screaming rather loudly, and ran all the way across the street, as a wall of water came pouring out of the doors and windows in all of the first floor. (A/N picture the scene from jumanji when the kids aunt and the cop come up to the house and all the water breaks down the door)

Because I am a mean writer, I will leave you hanging, and let you ponder the possibility's of why water came out of the house the way it did. More tomorrow!


	9. Ambulances and MTV

Disclamer: I do not OWN Harry Potter...

**Thanks to DarkDolphins, Flower123, and Time and Fate, for reviewing!**

**Chapter 9!**

It took Lily, James, Rachelle, and Harry a few minutes to realize what had just happened. "What just happened?" Lily asked Rachelle, who looked anything but happy.

Rachelle ignored Lily's question, and jumped out of the Jeep, and went right over to the three teenagers, that were trying to catch there breath, and Tally having to use her inhaler. "What. In. The. World. Did. You. Do. Tally?" Rachelle asked threw gritted teeth.

Tally looked over at Nina, who's tanned skin was wet, and covered in mud from the ground that was now soaked. Jesse cleared his throat, and said in the voice he only used with authority figures, "We were just sitting there, and all the sudden Tally gets real quite, and she starts to glow, and then says in this voice that was not hers, that we had to leave the house, like right then!" Jesse said, "At first Nina and I thought she was fooling around, but then the glow went away, and the ground started to shake, and I yanked Tally out of her chair, and we ran outside, just as water came out of all the pipes, and the floor started to open up."

Rachelle turned to Tally, and said in a calm voice, "Are you getting your seer powers back?"

Tally looked rather embarrassed, as her friends, and her family, who had just gotten out of the Jeep looked down at her. She nodded, ashamed. She had always hated seeing the future, and had taken a potion that was supposed to make the visions stop, but only made them worse for a few months, and then made them go away completely, till now. "At least it saved our lives?" Tally said in a 'don't blame me, please' voice, that little kids used when they said things like 'I dunno how it happened'.

The fire department decided to show up at that time, just as Rachelle introduced Tally to her parents. The Ambulance showed up soon later. One of the neighbors had called when they saw the house, after what they thought was an earthquake. It had really just been a pipe line that had ruptured, and exploded under the house. Rachelle didn't believe that it was just a random event.

The Paramedic was checking over Tally, while her parents and brother talked to her. "Are you sure she's okay?" James asked the young male Paramedic that had a name tag that said TODD. If her parents hadn't been standing right there Tally would have flirted with 'TODD', even though he was at least 8 years older than her, but that was just Tally's way.

"She's perfectly fine, Mr. Potter." Todd said smiling as he put a plain yellow band aid on Tally's right knee, that had gotten scraped when she had slipped in the wet grass, and landed on a rock.

The Potters had to go to a hotel for the night, since even magic couldn't fix up the house in a few hours. Lily and James went to bed early because of jet lag, along with Rachelle, who was just plan tired. Harry stayed up with Tally. They were sharing a two twin bed room, that connected to there parents room. Tally had taught Harry how to play her favorite game, poker.

When they got bored from playing cards, Tally turned the T.V., or telly as Harry would say, on. "What channels MTV on?" Tally asked her brother, as she lay on her stomach on her bed. Harry looked on the sheet of paper that listed the channels for the T.V.

"42." Harry said, "What is MTV?"

"It's a really cool channel sometimes, but most of the time it's a total drag." Tally said, flipping the channel to 42.

_"Sweet sixteen,"_ came the voice of a girl on the T.V.

"I love this show!" Tally said, turning to her brother, "All these dumb rich girls go nuts over there 16th birthday partys, and get to cuss out there parents, and still get what they want! It's hilarious!"

"It sounds dumb." Harry said.

"You can't look at it like a normal show! You have to look at it like a comedy! I want to be on it for my 16th birthday party. Since our parents are so rich, I could so get on! All those dumb girls from my old boarding school would beg me to let them go so that they could get on T.V. Perfect payback time!" Tally said.

After watching 10 min. of 'Sweet 16' with Tally, Harry started to see the humor, even though it was kind of hard for him to understand some of the people with there American accents.

A/N just so you know, I dunno if I can update tomorrow, because I got stuff after school that means I can't get on the computer tomorrow most likely, so I am apologizing now. Plus I am getting really sick, and almost couldn't write this chapter today, cause I can hardly stay awake, and am sneezing and coughing a lot.


	10. Water and Ipods

Disclaimer: I do not own harry.

Special thanks to **flower123, **and **Time and Fate, **for reviewing.

I'm **SO** sorry for not updating in so long... I have been really sick, and haven't been able to write.

Now on with chapter **10!**

The next day, Harry was woken up by Tally pouring water all over his face. He jumped up, looking at his sister like she was crazy. "What was that for?" He sputtered.

"You didn't wake up when I told you to..." She said shrugging, picking up her white Ipod, and turning it on as she walked out of the room.

Harry rolled his eyes, vowing to get back at his little sister, and changed out of his night cloths and into comfy travel cloths. A few minutes later, Harry had put his suitcase by his parents and Tally's bag. "Harry could you go get your sister? She's down at the pool." James said, as he tried in vain to find his glasses.

Harry was soon walking down the stairs that led to the Hotels swimming pool, and saw his little sister sitting on the edge of the pool. Her shoes were by her side, and her feet were in the water. She was humming, and moving her feet to the rhythm of the song she was listening to. Harry called out her name, but the music was so loud that he could hear it from her headphones over 10 feet away. She was deaf to the world. She nearly fell into the water when he touched her shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that Harry!" She ordered pulling the headphones off, and accepting his hand to help pull her up from the waters edge. "We leaving?" She asked ignoring proper English.

"Why do you talk like that?" Harry asked annoyed. She had talked in improper English about 15 times since he had first meet her.

"Like what?" She asked in her thick accent.

"Like saying '_we leaving_', it's 'we're leaving'. It sounds weird." Harry said, as they walked up the stairs back to there room.

"Cause I wanna." She said. "Why? You never heard of a redneck or somethin'?"

"A what?" Harry asked.

"Well I ain't a redneck, but I'm close. A redneck is usually considered poor white trash." Tally said. "I grew up around 'em. They're alright once you get to know 'em. I used to live out in the boondocks till a few years ago when Aunt Rachelle got a better job." She rolled her eyes. "I start talkin' like that on accident. I don't do it on purpose. It just happens. Don't tell Aunt Rachelle I'm slippin' with my English again. She paid for me to go to a school to learn how to speak good English."

"What are the boondocks?" Harry asked.

"Boondocks are swamp areas with house boats. We lived back and forth from the boonies to L.A. Now we just go back once a year so I can see my friends." Tally said.

They had arrived at the room, just as Lily found James' glasses, and then they left for the airport. Rachelle was going to meet them back in England when she got through with tying up the loose ends with her job and the house.

A/N The next chapter will take place in Diagon Ally (that's how you spell it right?) and we will finally get some romance going on. Tally will see a rather... interesting and stunningly good looking blond, that we all love. I'm not sure who Harry will end up with, so if you want to put your two cents in go ahead, though in the end I will choose.


	11. Diagon Ally

A/N I finally got my enya playing! It helps calm me and makes the words flow, LOL.

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter. Cause if I did Slytherin would win all the matches.

Thanks to **DarkDolphin, **for reviewing!

A question... Is everyone's alerts not working or just mine?

Chapter 11!

Since the Potter's had rented a three bedroom apartment in Hogsmead (so that they can fix one of the Potter homes), they went straight there instead of going to the Burrow. They got rid of there jet lag, and all answered the letters awaiting them. Harry had more than one letter from Hermione, who was not happy about having to find out from the _Daily Prophet,_ that Harry's parents were back. The second day back Harry received a letter from Ron, Hermione, and Ginny asking him to meet them at Diagon Ally, and to bring his sister. They were all eager to meet her.

"Hey Tally! Mum and Dad said I can go shopping in Diagon Ally. I'm meeting up with some friends, do you want to come?" Harry asked Tally. She put down '_101 ways to know a Vampire_', and nodded, that she would come.

"I just have to put on my shoes." She said, dragging her black all stars from under her bed. They matched her black jeans, and light blue t-shirt. The shirt brought out the blue of her eyes.

Soon they flewed (sp?) to Diagon Ally. Harry had to take Tally by the hand to make sure he didn't loose her in the crowds. She wanted to stop and look at everything, and if Harry hadn't held on to her, he would have lost her. They met Ginny, Hermione, and Ron at the Ice Cream Parlor (I can't think of what it's called).

"Hello!" Harry said to his friends, he introduced his friends to his sister, and after a few minutes, they were all eating ice cream, and laughing.

"Do you think you'll get into Gryfindor Tally?" Ginny asked.

"I dunno. I might, seeing as the majority of Potter's were all in Gryfindor... But I just have a feeling that I won't be in Gryfindor. Though I don't know what house I would like to be in." She said smiling.

"That's okay if you don't get into Gryfindor Tally." Hermione said.

"Both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have some rather nice people that you could be friends with." Harry said.

"There's a girl in Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood that you might like, she's our age." Ginny said.

"I thought there were four houses." Tally said.

The table got quiet. "There is... But you don't want to be in Slytherin." Ron said.

"Why not? What's so bad about it?" Tally asked.

The four current Hogwarts students looked at each other. All thinking the same thing, '_Why is she so interested in Slytherin?_' "It's were REALLY bad people are. Slytherin has some students that would kill you." Harry said, right as a certain blond male walked by there table.

Draco stopped when he heard what Harry had said. He turned, for the first time seeing Tally. "Now why are you filling her head with lies Potter." Draco said, sitting down by Tally. The four Gryfindors glared at the lone Slytherin of the table.

"What do you want Malfoy." Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"Oh isn't that cute. The lovers are finishing each others sentences." Draco said with a smirk, then turned back to Tally.

"Hi I'm Tally." She said, sticking out her hand to shake his.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco said giving her the smile that made most girls feel faint, and kissed her hand. "How'd you get stuck with these... stiffs."

Tally laughed, "Stiffs? Harry's my brother." She said.

Draco looked confused, and dropped Tally's hand. "What? But Potter doesn't have any brothers or sisters." Draco said.

"Don't you read the newspapers? It's been all over the news. Or can you even read?" Harry said. "My parents are back from the dead."

"Really? Interesting. Well... Tally would you like to have dinner with me this weekend? I could tell you all about Hogwarts." Draco said.

Tally smiled brightly. "Sure! I'd love to go." She said.

"No you wouldn't." Harry said. Tally turned to Harry, missing the glare that Draco was giving her brother. "Why wouldn't I? I can make and choose my own friends Harry, I'm not a little baby."

"So it's settled. Is 7 on Saturday okay?" Draco asked.

"No it's not settled! She can't go out with you Malfoy." Harry said, as Tally wrote the Potter's address on a napkin.

The second Draco walked away from the table Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny started trying to talk her out of going out with Draco. But there reasons were ignored by Tally. Harry had made the grave mistake of telling Tally that she couldn't date Draco, which only made her even more determined to keep her Saturday date, even at the expense of making her parents mad at her.

Which they did. When Harry and Tally got back to the apartment, the first thing that came out of Harry's mouth was, "Tally want's to go on a date with a Malfoy."


	12. Talking them in to it

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 12!

"She want's to date a what?" James asked coming out of the kitchen followed by Lily.

"Draco Malfoy asked Tally out and she told him she would, _'love to go'_. Harry said obviously outraged.

James looked horrified, and Lily just rolled her eyes. "Tally, sweetheart, you can't go out with this Malfoy guy." James told his daughter, using a voice that most people used on babies.

"Why not?" Tally asked, placing her hands on her hips, trying to look tall.

"Because I said so." James said, smiling as if he had just given the best explanation ever.

"That is not a reason!" Tally said.

"James... I don't see why Tally can't go out with this boy. Just because he is a Malfoy doesn't mean he's bad. Look at Sirius. Just because of his last name, if you didn't know him, you would expect him to be a death eater, and not a great guy." Lily said.

"Lily! Tally is way too young to date!" James said.

"And Draco Malfoy is a bad person, and his dad works for Voldemort." Harry said.

"First off, you should let Tally decide if this Malfoy is a bad person, and second off, Tally is not to young to date." Lily said, "I had my first boyfriend when I was 12, and started dating when I was a first year!"

"Well that was you." James said. "But Tally doesn't need to date, so she won't until she's of age." James said. "She's to young to be alone with a teenage boy that has a one track mind."

"How about a compromise." Lily wasn't asking, but telling. "Harry can take a date, and they can double date. That way Tally won't be alone with Draco and Harry can watch her and make sure she is safe."

"She's too young." James mumbled, but agreed with his wife, just to stay away from the wrath of Lily Potter.

"Who am I supposed to ask to go on a date with us?" Harry asked, sounding annoyed, and angry that he would have to _baby-sit_ his little sister.

"Why don't you ask Ginny or Hermione?" Tally asked, with the grin that she had inherited from her father on her face. "There both nice, and pretty, and they would keep you from looking like an Uber Geek."

"A WHAT?" Harry said.

"An Uber Geek." Tally said, "A total loser, an annoying brat, a jerk..."

"That's not very nice Tally." Lily said, "Be nicer to your brother or you can't go on your date."

Tally rolled her eyes, but did act as nice as she possibly could to Harry all the way up to Saturday, the day of her and Draco's date.


	13. the date part 1

Disclaimer: Non possiedo Harry Potter

Chapter 13

A/N The reason I have not updated in so long is because I have had food poising, and then got a cold, and had lots of make up work at school. I will try to post more tomorrow.

When Draco arrived on Saturday, Tally was dressed in a black skirt that went to her knees, and a pale blue top. She was talking to Ginny about an article that they had both read last week in W_itch Weekly_. Harry was sitting beside his sister, and his date on the couch, looking like he wanted to kill himself. Mr. and Mrs. Potter greeted Draco at the door, Lily with a smile, and James with a look that was almost lethal.

"I'll go get Tally." Lily said smiling and left James and Draco by the doorway.

When Lily was out of range, James whispered to Draco, "If I find out that you touched Tally, or even looked at her, I will stick my foot up your ass so far, that you'll have toes for teeth. Got it Malfoy?" James said.

Draco gave a secretive look, and said, "I got it."

Lily then came back with Harry, Ginny, and Tally. "Hey Draco." Tally said, as she took Draco's hand, and dragged him out the door.

When Draco saw that Ginny and Harry were following them he staged whispered to Tally, "Why are Potty, and the Weasel girl following us?"

"My Dad doesn't trust you alone with me, so he sent Harry along. We're supposed to be double dating." Tally said rolling her eyes, "Who even double dates anymore? That's what old people did in the 1500's."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating Tally? It can't be that bad." Ginny called from behind Tally and Draco.

"Um… do your brothers go on dates with you, when your out with a really cute guy?" Tally asked. "No they don't, so don't saying that I'm exaggerating Ginny."

"Listen to my girl, Weasel." Draco said. "Not that you ever would go out with a cute guy anyways."

"Shut up Malfoy!" Both Harry and Ginny said.

"Don't tell Draco to shut up Harry, or I'll pour honey all over you when you're asleep, and then pour ants on you." Tally said.

"You wouldn't do that!" Harry said.

"That's what Helen McGormer said at summer camp three years ago, the night before she had to go to the hospital for extreme ant bites." Tally said.

They went to a small Italian café for dinner that was called _la cucina italiana_, Harry nearly punched Draco, when he saw his sisters date wrap his arm around Tally's waist.


	14. the date part 2

Disclaimer: Non possiedo Harry Potter

Chapter 13

A/N The reason I have not updated in so long is because I have had food poising, and then got a cold, and had lots of make up work at school. I will try to post more tomorrow.

When Draco arrived on Saturday, Tally was dressed in a black skirt that went to her knees, and a pale blue top. She was talking to Ginny about an article that they had both read last week in W_itch Weekly_. Harry was sitting beside his sister, and his date on the couch, looking like he wanted to kill himself. Mr. and Mrs. Potter greeted Draco at the door, Lily with a smile, and James with a look that was almost lethal.

"I'll go get Tally." Lily said smiling and left James and Draco by the doorway.

When Lily was out of range, James whispered to Draco, "If I find out that you touched Tally, or even looked at her, I will stick my foot up your ass so far, that you'll have toes for teeth. Got it Malfoy?" James said.

Draco gave a secretive look, and said, "I got it."

Lily then came back with Harry, Ginny, and Tally. "Hey Draco." Tally said, as she took Draco's hand, and dragged him out the door.

When Draco saw that Ginny and Harry were following them he staged whispered to Tally, "Why are Potty, and the Weasel girl following us?"

"My Dad doesn't trust you alone with me, so he sent Harry along. We're supposed to be double dating." Tally said rolling her eyes, "Who even double dates anymore? That's what old people did in the 1500's."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating Tally? It can't be that bad." Ginny called from behind Tally and Draco.

"Um… do your brothers go on dates with you, when your out with a really cute guy?" Tally asked. "No they don't, so don't saying that I'm exaggerating Ginny."

"Listen to my girl, Weasel." Draco said. "Not that you ever would go out with a cute guy anyways."

"Shut up Malfoy!" Both Harry and Ginny said.

"Don't tell Draco to shut up Harry, or I'll pour honey all over you when you're asleep, and then pour ants on you." Tally said.

"You wouldn't do that!" Harry said.

"That's what Helen McGormer said at summer camp three years ago, the night before she had to go to the hospital for extreme ant bites." Tally said.

They went to a small Italian café for dinner that was called _la cucina italiana_, Harry nearly punched Draco, when he saw his sisters date wrap his arm around Tally's waist.


End file.
